


Lost but Found

by Yaoiluvur



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, BitchSakura, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Naruto, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Occasional Graphic Scenes, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sakura Bashing, Shotgun Wedding, Teenage Parents, Temporary Amnesia, Torture- every category-, Underage..., Yaoi, f-preg, m-preg, non-graphic birth, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiluvur/pseuds/Yaoiluvur
Summary: Madarra has been revived earlier than scheduled and has captured Naruto.  Not being able to extract the nine-tails, he is kept as a prisoner until they have the kyuubi.  One way or another madara will do anything to extract the nine-tails.





	1. Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
> I wrote this story three years ago and finally decided to post it. It has a few pairing that just felt right at the the time and wrote them in.....but that's way later. ;)  
> Oh and it will have bits of Ita/naru later on.  
> Okay then, get your read on ;).

Naruto tried to sit up, his battered body to weak to hold himself up, his face twisting in pain. “mmnot giv in up” he said through strained breath, and struggled to get to his feet. Panting harshly, he made to his feet. Taking a staggering step after another. He looked ahead with unfocused eyes, all he could see was a shadowy form that he knew was sasuke‘s, walking away.

“Sa..sas-KE!! ……I’m not…gonna….let …. you….go….to….oro---chi-maru!!” naruto took a heavy breath and a few more shaky steps, his body wavering with each one, while his sight continued to get blurrier. “ do…don’t w..walk …away…I’m….not….done….figh…ting..you.” Wheezed the small blond, blood pouring out of the gaping wound on his chest.

Naruto staggered towards sasuke’s retreating shadow, his foot skid on loose dirt at the edge of the river, making him stumble to the side. Naruto fell to the side, right into the rushing water, where he fell unconscious. He floated down the river with half his face in the water. / / / / -

@

/ / / / Pakkun sniffed around only to loose naruto’s scent at edge of the river. With a shake of his head he disappeared in a puff of smoke. He had to tell kakashi the possibility that naruto drowned.

“He’s not going take it well” was the last thought pakkun had before he proofed away. He had to tell kakashi and show him the area. / / / / -

@

/ / / / Madara looked around. There was a large river running through the remnants of his and Hashirama’s battle. He had just sent Obito to Iwa to keep the mitsukage under his control, while he pretended to be tobi. 

He had been reanimated into a new body years before the scheduled time. The akatsuki did not have, not one jinchuriki captured or any biju’s extracted. They had resurrected him earlier so as to use his genius to capture the bijuu before the 3 year plan that was intended.

The Uchiha was drawn to something coming down the river. Jumping closer to the edge, he noticed it was a small blond. The blond’s head was moved by the undulating water, to show a face round with baby fat and three whisker marks on a tan cheek. A dark eyebrow rose in surprise, upon recognition.

Obito did a fine job in using the sharingan to memorize all the jinjuriki’s faces. He knew he would find obito’s memories useful, when he put the other uchiha under his more powerful sharingan. The blond in the water looked like the kyubbi jinchuriki. 

Jumping on top of the flowing water, and using his chakra to stand on top of it. Using his speed, he pulled the short pre teen out of the water. His eyes swirled with the sharingan as he focused on the small……boy. The whisker marks on his cheeks, tan skin, and blond hair as bright as the sun, and garish orange and blue jumps suit. It matched the image he had of obito‘s memory. The older uchiha scanned the boy’s chakra and internal system with his sharingan. He checked to see if the heart was still beating, it was. Lowering his eyes he saw what he was looking for, the extra chakra in his abdomen. A smirk appeared on his face.

“How fortuitous of me” said the uchiha with a cruel chuckle, vanishing in a whirlwind of fire, with the nine-tailed jinchuriki./ / / / -

@

/ / // Kakashi looked over the site of where a battle had happened. There were signs of battle on the rock walls, and ground all around. Singe marks, human size dents in the rock wall, and blood. There were a few splattered areas, but what caught Kakashi’s attention was that didn’t get kakashi’s attention. It was the small puddle of blood at the bottom of the waterfall and smaller puddles that led alongside the running river. The small puddles ended by foot-hole in the ground on the rivers edge. Taking a closer look, he saw a small blood droplet on the edge.

“It smells as if the uchiha kid went east. Naruto’s scent ends at the edge, those splotches of blood are the kits, and the big puddle is also his blood” said pakkun. “ That’s a lot of blood loss, there’s a chance he did not survive.“ said the pug softly. Kakashi’s eyes closed and let out a deep sigh. There was a slight chance naruto was alive, and he would hold on to that. Bringing his hands up, he made some hand signs. A cloud of smoke later his nin dogs awaited their mission.

“Except pakkun , I want all of you to trace this river, find any scent you can of uzumaki naruto.” stated the jounin. The dogs left with a few barks of understanding

“Pakkun, track down the uchiha‘s scent.” 

“Right boss” piped up pakkun. 

Kakashi saw the dog run off past him. He hoped naruto was alive when they found him./ / / / -

@

/ / / / Sakura was standing by the gate, anxious and hopeful. Naruto had promised her he would bring sasuke back. She knew, that no matter what she would get her sasuke back. If he failed, she would not forgive him until the blond fulfilled his promise. The only excuse he had was if he was dead. In another time sakura would have thought differently when seeing naruto carried to the hospital nearly dead. She would have regretted her words upon seeing the blond looking lifeless and covered in blood.

She already saw a group of medical ninja carry in chouji, followed after by a medical ninja carrying neji. A few minutes ago, she saw the painted sand ninja, from the genin exams, help an injured and bloody kiba stagger towards the village, while the sand user carried an exhausted injured lee. The sand kunoichi was walking next to a chakra exhausted shikamaru. Medical ninjas had rushed to each of them once they entered or neared the village and taken the injured to the hospital. 

Sakura waited a little longer and still no sasuke or naruto. She like she was going to go crazy soon if she didn’t find out what was going on. It was at that time. She stood in the rain until it stopped, still waiting. She couldn’t take it, she needed answers. 

“Tsunade, She’ll know” thought sakura. As she neared the hokage tower, she saw kakashi land on the top. “Kakashi’s back” thought sakura. “Did he find Sasuke and Naruto?” she thought as she raced up to the tower as fast as she could. She ran up to the hokage’s door and burst in. “Did you find him!? Is sasuke back!?” she nearly yelled, interrupting Kakashi and Tsunade.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Two ambu appeared behind sakura in a flash, making the pinkette yelp in fear. “she’s no threat” tsunade said dryly. “back to were you were” she dismissed the ambu while continuing to glare and the young genin.

“Sakura, I don’t what you were thinking, barging in here without knocking and being invited in.” Sakura ignored Tsunade’s question and ran to kakashi, her hands clapped together in front of her chest. “Kakashi sensei, did you find sasuke?” she asked in hopeful yet desperate voice.

Tsunade huffed in exasperation, and shook her head. The girls obsession with the last uchiha was concerning. She didn’t even ask about her other team member which irritated the blond all the more, considering he was missing.

“Not it’s any of your business, but no. He crossed into sound. Probably in Orochimaru’s by now” said tsunade and let out a loud sigh. 

Sakura’s eyes grew wide in fear of never seeing sasuke again. She shook her head frantically, not willing to believe sasuke was gone. “No! he is not gone yet! Send others to look for him please!.” she pleaded.

Kakashi coughed to get everyone’s attention, especially sakura’s. He set his lone eye on sakura. “Sakura….. My nin dogs tracked his scent heading towards the border of sound village before they lost it. Like Tsunade said, he’s probably already under Orochimaru‘s shadow. I doubt sending more ninja will make a difference except, potentially risk more lives. All for a ninja who chose to betray his village. Naruto hasn’t been found and you haven’t even asked about him even once”

Tsunade frowned. She rubbed her temples. Kakashi was just telling her about naruto when the pinkette burst through the door. She looked at Kakashi and inclined her head. “continue what you were saying before we were interrupted, Kakashi” she ordered

The copy nin nodded and faced the hokage seriously. He hoped she would not break his bones once he told tsunade about Naruto.

“Like I was saying…… when I arrived at the site of a battle, all I found was destruction and a puddle of blood……right as it started to rain. Pakkun traced smaller blood puddles to the water’s edge, where I found a foot hole. The splatters of blood suggest, Naruto either water walked across the raging river or….he fell in. The rain destroyed most of the scents and footprints.” kakashi paused to let tsunade take it in.

“I suggest we send a tracking team to look for naruto, if we send them now, there’ll be a greater chance to finding him……”sakura interrupted Kakashi. “What about Sasuke?!! You have to send a tracking team to rescue him before he gets to Orochimaru!! you just have to!” cried out the pinkette

Sakura thought it was more important to look for sasuke. That naruto must have been beaten and was off hiding like a coward and forgetting his promise to her. It was just like Naruto to get in the way between her and sasuke and couldn’t get it through his head that she found him annoying and that she loved sasuke, she would never return Naruto’s feelings. / / / / -

@

/ / / / Shikamaru had wondered what happened to Naruto. All his teammates had been taken to the hospital except Naruto. Even Lee who didn’t go with them in the beginning was taken to the hospital. His whole team was injured. Neji and chouji both were nearly killed. The medical team was doing their best to heal them…..and it was his fault. He was to overconfident in thinking just a bunch of genin and one newly appointed chunnin were enough to bring back sasuke.

His thoughts were cut short as he neared the hokage’s door and heard yelling. It sounded like it was Sakura. He wondered what made the girl sound more shrill and hysterical than usual. As he got closer he heard kakashi. “Calm down. You have to think about naruto right now. I know your feelings for sasuke might have clouded your mind….” Kakashi was cut off by shrill yelling.

“No! He’s probably out hiding because he couldn’t bring sasuke back! You need to go find sasuke now before he gets to Orochimaru! If Naruto kept his promise, sasuke would be here right now! He promised! He promised me!” yelled sakura hysterically. 

Shikamaru frowned. He remembered trying to stop Naruto from saying any promises he might not be able to keep. “ Enough!!” Tsunade’s loud voice and a loud thump, probably her hitting her desk with her fist, brought him back to the present.

“Right now Naruto is our priority. He’s missing and seems to have lost a lot of blood. Time is of the essence and we will send a tracking team to look for Naruto and hopefully find him alive. Sasuke has betrayed the village and left. I will not waste any ninja to risk their life on a suicide mission to rescue someone who probably critically injured his own teammate to pursue a former leaf nin and current s-class criminal ! Do You Understand?!” demanded the hokage.

“And if anything happens to that loudmouth hyperactive blond idiot……I will personally make certain the little traitorous Uchiha will pay……Now leave my office, which you so rudely barged into!” shikamaru heard a small angry sob and the door open seconds after Tsunade yelled at sakura to leave. Shikamaru hid slightly behind the tall potted plant right outside the door.

As soon the door closed, the pinkette lost her barely there composure. Sakura grabbed her hair and screeched, bent over her eyes clenched and shaking side to side, looking all kinds of crazy and angry, tear tracks down her cheeks and all.

“He promised!” she hissed, tears running down her eyes “He. Broke. His. Promise!” sakura slowly straightened he bent over body up. Her eyes seemed wild and angry. 

“It’s All Naruto’s fault!” she spat as the tears lessened a bit. “Instead of looking for sasuke, there going to look for that…Loser. He’s probably hiding because couldn’t bring sasuke back. They’re wasting time looking for someone who doesn’t matter, instead of sasuke. It’s not fair, it’s not fair!….They should look for sasuke-kun, he’s more important! It’s all Naruto’s fault. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!.” hissed sakura venomously to herself, as she hugged her torso tightly. She walked away with her head down, and her fingernails digging into her shoulders.

Shikamaru frowned. He’d seen the dramatic meltdown Haruno had. For Naruto’s sake he would keep an eye on her. She looked unstable and volatile. Her anger may be directed in a more acutely and viciously on Naruto when he returns…………


	2. The Extraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the extraction. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Have fun.

Madara walked into the one of the Akatsuki’s many hideouts, an old hidden temple hidden under a mountain. It was currently empty. He had no worries of being tracked either. He had walked upstream on the river, discarding part of the jinchuriki’s track suit and headband and let it float down the river, to be found by konoha nin. The jinchuriki had on only ripped and singed bloody track-pants and the mesh shirt, and both shoes missing. 

Looking over the short blond, he assumed the boy was around 11, if he did not already know the konoha jinchuriki was a 13 yr old genin, who was a bit short for his age. He would detain the young demon holder here, until all the Akatsuki members arrived for the extraction. Instead of starting from the one-tails, he would start with extracting the nine-tails first and work his way backwards.

For now, he would put the brat in an empty, bare room, and secure it to hold the demon holder. Blindfolding , gagging, and tying his hands behind hid back would do for now. It’s not like the brat is going to be alive after a few days. After extracting the nine tails, Kakuzu can sell his corpse or dump it. - -

< > < > < >

\- - Kakashi squatted near the river bank, pakkun sitting beside him. He was clutching a torn and bloody tracksuit top. It was Naruto’s. It was found floating on the water caught on a stray branch from a fallen tree. Nothing else was found. No tracks or new scents and the tracking team and his ninken hadn’t found any other trace of Naruto. He sighed. Knowing he had tell the hokage and……Iruka that Naruto was not found yet, and still missing, or worse, that he might not be found at all and dead somewhere.

“Iruka will not take it well if I don’t bring back Naruto back to him. He blames me for every time Naruto was in danger. When I tell him Naruto is still missing, he might try to kill me” muttered Kakashi with a grimace. He looked over at the pug who just listened. “Has the pack found anything else” he asked the pug.

Pakkun shook his head. “They’re still tracking the river bank on both sides, boss. What you need is tracking animals that specialize in tracking inside the water.” added the pug, Kakashi shook his head.

“Can’t, only one ninja has ninken like that. Unfortunately he sees Naruto as the nine-tails, Anything his ninken find or not find would be questionable. By the time that ninja arrives, any other possible traces will be long gone and swept further down the river. We have a better chance to find anything on the rivers edge. Continue sniffing and come to me once you find something.” said Kakashi. 

“Right. On it, boss” said the pug, and walked away to continue looking for any Naruto scents. Kakashi looked at the jacket once more.

“ Where are you?. I‘m worried we might not find you.” thought the sharingan user. 

Kakashi stood up, determination in his one visible eye. He wouldn’t give up the search for the hyperactive blond. He would not loose anyone else. There had been to many people he lost already. His father, Obito, Rin, his sensei Minato, and if Naruto was found dead, the blond would be the youngest of all of them. No, he would find Naruto. He would not loose hope. - - 

< > < > < >

\- - The first to arrive at the hideout was Zetsu. Sasori and Deidara arrived a few hours after Zetsu. Kakuzu and Hidan arrived moments after them. Once they had arrived, Pein appeared, using his magic lantern body technique to project himself and summoned the demonic statue of the outer path for the extraction.

A large statue with two outstretched hands in shackles and many eyes appeared from below the ground. As soon as the statue was in place, Pein used his lantern jutsu to project konan, Itachi, and Kisame onto their spot on the statue’s fingers. The other physically present members followed and jumped onto their own spot on the statues fingers.

Zetsu was on the ground laying an unconscious Naruto down so he was in the center, directly in front of the statue. Once he too was on the statues finger, Pein began the hand-signs to start the process of extraction. But his hand signs faltered slightly due to his low chakra level. Four instead of nine streams of purple light flowed out of the statue. Pein knew he was extremely low on chakra, yet still determined to follow through to extract the nine tails.

Bringing the real Madara back nearly took all his life force. But part of Obito’s life force stabilized his own enough to slowly regenerate his chackra. Pein’s animal paths had intercepted Obito on his way to Iwa, allowing him to summon the 10 tails statue to consume the fake Madara and slowly take his life force. Pein had found out Obito was falsely assuming Madara’s identity. Decidedly, he revived the real Madara and got rid of the impostor.

Pein focused what little he had of his chackra to keep the jutsu from faltering. Purple streams of light floated swiftly towards Naruto. As it neared, the jinchuriki’s body began to glow red and leak red chakra. The fox’s chakra began to cover the blond like a cocoon. Dark chakra tendrils sprang out of the prone body and began to wirl around the blond. It split and multiplied, writhing above the red chakra like lashing snakes, coiling around the blonds’ prone body. Protecting and repelling the purple streams of light from stealing Naruto’s chakra, as well as trying to absorb the black chakra, only for the black chakra to slow it‘s movement with its density with the little it absorbed.

“It seems the nine-tails does not want to leave it‘s host, without a fight ” stated Sasori. There was a sarcastic snort from the jashin believer. “ You think?. Fucking demon wants to struggle a little before it dies, making us take longer to extract. Would have been better if it was conscious, then I could hear the fucker scream before it dies. ” hissed Hidan with a sneer.

“Let‘s continue to concentrate more chakra” Pein said calmly, quieting any other complaints

Pein tried to add more chakra to the jutsu as well, a new purple light emerged from the statue, only to have his, Konan, Itachi, and Kisame’s image flicker, breaking his hold on the jutsu for a moment. With four wavering sources of chakra, two steams of purple light vanished. That was the moment the nine-tails lashed out and sent a powerful waves of dark chakra towards the extracting chakra streams, forcing it to absorb the dark energy to make it slower and denser. Each wave of dark chakra coming stronger, forcing the streams back while forcing more of the dark chakra to be absorbed.

“What the fuck, can that fucking happen??” yelled Hidan seeing the dark flow of chakra push toward the statue.

With the chakra absorbing purple light getting slower, and more dark chakra pushing and repelling the stream, the kyuubi’s pushed all it’s chakra towards the dark chakra, making it stronger and even darker, enlarging the flow of dark chakra absorbed inside the purple stream, it caused a powerful explosion. dispelling the purple chakra sucking stream. With nothing in the way the dark chakra powered forward, towards the statue and the akatsuki, since they were directly on the statue. 

The explosion was a result of the combined power of the dense fluctuating purple streams of light, the kyuubi’s dark and red chakra, and the Akatsuki’s own chakra, pushing at each other. It created powerful backlash explosion, hitting the akatsuki full force, hitting the only members there, and get flung to the wall behind the statue with sickening thuds. Hidan collided with the statue and twisted in the air before hitting the cave wall. The energy had also cancelled out Pein’s lantern jutsu, causing the other images the other akatsuki members to flicker out. The backlash of chakra caused the huge statue to crack in a few places before it receded back from the sudden un-summoning, when Pein disappeared.

The force of the impact caused Deidara to be knocked out cold, when his head collided with the cave wall, blood oozing down his forehead. Hidan broke his collarbone, neck and arm. Were he not immortal, he’d of died on impact, instead of groaning in pain. Kakuzu shattered two hearts and sat slumped by the wall, with pieces of masks lying broken where he sat. Sasori’s tail shattered and had minor cracks to his form, since he had enough sense to wrap most his body with his tail before impact, his form lay crumpled on the ground. Only Zetsu escaped unharmed as he sunk into the wall.

Madara frowned hard at the scene. The extraction didn’t go as planned. It was a complete failure. Half the members were injured, the other half disappeared, and statue cracked before it receded back to where it was summoned from. And on top of it all, the jinchuriki was regaining consciousness. So far his lucky find wasn’t so lucky anymore, more like unlucky. 

Madara observed the scene a while longer, and remained in the shadows. If the jinchuriki got to far, he’ll have to snatch the boy back, since the others were currently indisposed. - -

< > < > < >

\- - Naruto’s whole body hurt. That was the first thought that entered his head. His head felt like it was in pressure bubble, and he had trouble opening his eyes. 

“ Oww owowowow, my head” whined the blond, clutching his head with his hands, only to groan from the pain in his chest, when he lifted his arms. Immediately wrapping his arms around his upper body and rolling to his side trying to stop the pain.

“ My chest feels like a teme put his hand through it” groaned Naruto. His blue eyes blinked slowly open. His vision was blurry, dark, and unfocussed. He tried getting a look at where he was, blinking a lot to refocus his eyes. Through the hazy darkness, the blond saw four figures laying slumped on the ground near the wall.

Blue eyes stared at the forms, in confusion. Where was he?, how did he get there?, and why was he there?. Those questions swirled in hid head, not helping his headache one bit. Last he remembered, he was trying to fight Sasuke and the stupid teme was walking away. He was at the valley of the end, and not anywhere near a cave. Realization hit Naruto instantly. He was in an unknown place with a possible unknown enemy, or enemies, lurking about. 

Naruto sat up with a low groan, he didn’t want to announce he was awake….more than he already had. With a grunt of pain, he struggled into a standing position. The 12 yr old scanned the cave for an exit and found a small light source. Hoping it was light from the outside, naruto staggered in that direction, using the wall the help him keep upright and moving along. 

Naruto looked toward the light and silently cheered. It was an exit, and he was slowly getting closer.

“ Hope Kakashi or someone is out looking for me, cause I don’t know where I’m at” thought the nine-tails jinchuriki. Looking up a second time, Naruto yelped in fear and staggered back and tripped, when he saw a black and white man, with a giant fly trap, emerging from the wall in front of him. He fell back, but instead of falling a hand shot out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to the man still partially in the wall, and into the fly trap thing.

“Let go! You ugly plant thing.” Screamed naruto, at the black and white akatsuki member. naruto screamed in terror when zetsu enveloped him and melded back into the wall. Black Zetsu chuckled cruelly hearing the fear in the demon holders’ voice. The weak attempt the blond was doing to escape his hold added to his humor. Naruto’s screams were cut off as he disappeared into the wall. - -

< > < > < >

\- - Itachi and Kisame arrived at the hideout two days later. Pein had ordered Itachi and Kisame to head to the hideout after the failed extraction. The leader needed Itachi to take a look at Naruto’s chakra and seal to find a way to block the nine-tails from using his chakra. While he looked at the seal, Kisame could absorb any of the nine tails chakra with samehada and keep the demon holder unconscious.

Since Madara could not get near the boy, as every time he approached the jinchuriki, the blond would look at the older uchiha, his eyes would bleed red, and he’d hiss and curse at madara the vilest of words and leak red chakra. The whole thing almost resembled the exorcist, without the green vomit or rotating head. 

The blond had to be poisoned, to stop the rabid genin, the fox‘s chakra was being used to heal and keep the blond alive. They couldn’t do that again as the red chakra protected the blond. Even unconscious the jinchuriki reacted badly feeling Madara’s chakra nearby. 

The older Uchiha had decided to leave the jinchuriki with Zetsu. Besides needing a way to block the Kyuubi’s chakra, from being used on him or the akatsuki, and Itachi was very good with seals. The older Uchiha needed to find Obito and fix his body. He was revived to that of his late twenties body and its power. He had none of the abilities he learned later in his life. He needed to find obito, find his rinnengan eyes and be his more powerful self. - -

< > < > < >

\- - Deidara and Sasori did not stay to heal. The blond akatsuki member had grumbled about wanting to leave as soon as possible to a village and heal, the minute he heard Itachi was on his way. The blond bomber disliked being around the other uchiha for longer than absolutely necessary. Sasori called him a petulant brat but followed his partner and left.

The zombie twins had left the day of the failed extraction. Kakuzu had realigned Hidan’s broken bones and took off first thing, to replace his destroyed hearts and make some money. Hidan cursed and complained but had to follow Kakuzu and left.

When Itachi arrived, he found the jinchuriki all tied up, and laying inside a makeshift cell. He had a bruise on his neck and a puncture mark. probably from the force it took to jab a poisoned needle in. It must have been Sasori‘s poisoned needles that was used. 

The tween genin was unconscious, which made it easier for Itachi to look over the seal. The blond didn’t even twitch as he neared or when he pulled the genin’s shirt up to check the seal. Looking over the seal, it looked nearly impossible to completely block off the fox’s chakra.

Even using Orochimaru’s tried five point seal would not stop the fox from using chakra, just make it unstable. Though there might be a way to keep the fox‘s chakra temporarily cut off when it‘s used to much. Itachi tampered with the seal and was pleased to know the fox had used far to much chakra to fight the poison and help the blond survive, or he’d of been thrown away from the Uzumaki. 

The uchiha noticed the blond looking at him through squinted red kyuubi’ed eyes. Activating his sharingan, itachi soon found himself inside Naruto’s mind. He could hear loud yelling, the voice sounding like the loud blond, and another voice, deeper and male, arguing back with the blond. - -

< > < > < >

\- - “Stop napping already! you lazy fox ! You have to use your power to get us out of here!” yelled an irate Uzumaki. Kyuubi growled at the boy in front of his cage.

“Lazy? I used most of my chakra to save your life. What?. Did you want to have me extracted and then die on some cave floor, and your body left to rot!?” roared the kyuubi.

“You want my help? Pull the tag off the cage doors. That is the only way I can help you right now. Someone tampered with the seal on your stomach… I can’t do anything, even if I wanted to.” Naruto shook his head fiercely.

“Na Uh. I’m not stupid. If I pull the tag, then you take over my body. I’ll die anyways. Pervy sage said to never ever pull the tag!” yelled Naruto

“Would you rather die later while I‘m being extracted then be left to rot away somewhere no one will find you?, or would you rather give me control of your body, and die on your own terms? Or even possibly get out of this alive. Which is it?” said the fox, trying to convince the 13 yr old.

“I don’t want either! Stupid fox!” cried out the frustrated teen. His shoulders slumped down and he sniffled.

“I just want to go home. Go with Iruka and eat ramen together. I want to find Sasuke, beat his duck butt headed, teme butt through the floor and drag him back to our home, to our friends.” muttered Naruto, voice filled with sadness.

Itachi watched on as the jinchuriki argued with the fox itself. His shoulders stiffened, upon hearing his brother’s name. He had yet to go around and see what his baby brother is up too. From what he’s hearing, his brother isn’t in Konoha.

“That spoiled brat ran you through. He put a chidori through your chest! How do you know he didn’t dump you were the akatsuki would find you on purpose?” growled the fox.

“he wouldn’t! And he missed my heart on purpose! It’s the curse mark 0rochimaru placed on him. Without the curse mark, Sasuke would never do that!. And Sasuke didn’t leave me with the akatsuki, unless he wanted to find his brother.”

“Missed on purpose? Don’t fool yourself. Your rasengan diverted the chidori enough to miss your heart. The brat tried to kill you. He didn’t suddenly grow a heart and try to avoid a killing blow. If not for your genes and my extra healing chakra, you would be dead!” naruto sniffled, tears running down his cheeks.

“N-no. Sasuke is my best friend. He almost died saving my life in wave! And I won’t believe he is cold hearted. I’m going to get out of here without your help if I have to. I’m gonna get stronger, beat sasuke’s butt and drag him back home. I won’t give up.” Naruto wiped his face furiously and gave the fox a determined look that meant what he said. Naruto got up and walked away from the grumbling fox. 

“Stupid brat.” growled the kyuubi annoyed. He was about to go to sleep and replenish his chakra when he noticed someone approaching his cage. Someone was in Naruto’s mind, and the dumb blond was clueless to it. Not just anyone, a damned Uchiha. He hated those swirly, red eyed bastards. - -

< > < > < >

\- - Itachi strode forward, ignoring the fox’s growling at him. Spitting out curses and regretting the fact that he thought his presence was non threatening when he felt the Uchiha nearby. The Fox cursed his clan, and his sharingan. Itachi remained quiet as walked nearer. Reaching the gate, he studied the sealing tag on the cage, completely ignoring the hot puffs of air coming from the growling nine-tails behind the cage. The fox couldn’t do anything, and so decided to observe the akatsuki member.

“ Your chakra doesn’t feel as tainted as madara’s, or his copycat with the orange mask.” Itachi’s flickered toward the fox for a second, when the fox mentioned the copycat with the orange mask, before resuming his study of the seal.

“ I can also smell the illness that plagues you. I found you non dangerous, because of that. Instead you’re the opposite. Quite formidable aren’t you?” 

Itachi stared at the kyuubi with an intense look. “Copycat. with. an… orange mask?” Asked Itachi. Kyuubi roared in laughter. “Let me and the brat go and I might tell you” offered the fox. Itachi blinked then returned his gaze to the seal. Pulling a brush and ink from his cloak, the sharingan user made a few additions to the seal. When he finished, he made his own seal and placed it to face the other seal. Then activated it, fussing both papers before they blended into the gate, like there was no seal at all. 

The Kyuubi looked at the young uchiha with a calculating look. “You are not here to make me weak or cut me off from the brat, are you? You could of blocked me to naruto completely and been able to extract me at any time.” said the fox in a matter of fact voice. The uchiha’s eyed the gate and the place where the seal used to be, ignoring the fox.

“No, your not even trying to get an extraction are you?” asked the fox. Itachi turned and walked away from the nine-tails. Before leaving the blonds mind the fox heard itachi reply “No.” then he was gone. - -

< > < > < >

\- - Pein contacted Itachi that evening. “ Have you checked the seal?” asked the leader. Itachi nodded once

“The seal cannot be removed, It can be disrupted easily but not blocked. There was something I noticed. If the jinchuriki dies, the nine tails chakra will follow him in death. I was able to achieve a minimal change. I could not block the kyuubi’s chakra. Though I was able to prevent it from being used on us, by diverting it internally.” Pein hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Will the demon fight us off during the next extraction?”

“The demons chakra won’t be able to seep out of the jinchuriki’s body, it might pump excess fox chakra and dark chakra into the boy instead, killing him immediately.”

“Which will defeat the purpose of extracting the nine tails chakra if it dies as well.” mused Pein. 

“And there is no way around that. If you undo the change in his seal, he might use the fox’s chakra in order to attack the akatsuki and escape, and with it, it will kill the boy in order not to be extracted. Were at an impasse ” pein contemplated.

“The boy holds all the cards. He has his own failsafe within him. He can choose to let the kyuubi have control at anytime, killing himself and letting the fox destroy the akatsuki before it dies with the boy” Pein frowned.

“I see.” replied the leader. Pein remained quite for a moment before he spoke again.

“I will return with answers, for now guard the jinchuriki” ordered Pein as his image flickered out. - - 

< > < > < >

\- - Nearly a week later, Madara returned. Obito had never arrived to Iwa, the plan to reinforce and upgrade his body was put on hold till obito was found. Finding his rinnengan as well had to be put on hold as well. While Zetsu was there to keep an eye on things, Obito still kept too many secrets of his own. Of which Zetsu knew nothing about.

In his return, he found out Itachi and Kisame were ordered to guard the jinchuriki. It was Itachi that kept the boy fed and hydrated. Kisame kept the demon holder unconscious most of the other time, using the samehada to absorb enough chakra to render the fox unconscious.

The older Uchiha entered the room were the kyuubi was being held in. He walked around the blond waiting to see if the nine-tails was truly on a leash or if he tried to kill him in fury. Seems Zetsu’s information was correct, when the akatsuki member informed him that Itachi had modified the jinchuriki‘s seal. Madara immediately summoned Pein.

After exchanging information, they were left to come up with a way to extract the tailed beast. “The Uzumaki’s failsafe is our only option.” said Madara. Both men had come up with some theory on how to get the nine-tails. Each one always led to the boy dying and losing the nine tails.

“He will release the beast and die, taking it with him” said Pein. “Yes, that is precisely what he’ll do. But….before he dies, we can capture the nine-tails and have the sage statue absorb it, before it dies with the boy.” said the Uchiha. “If he releases the beast, he might not do that. How will you get the jinchuriki to commit sempuku via demon release?” 

“Solitude”

“Solitude?” Murmured pein, unconvinced.

“From all the information the akatsuki gathered, we know the blond is an attention seeker. He grew up alone and does anything to get people to put all their focus on him. Take away any kind of human interaction and the jinchuriki will break and push the jinchuriki to the edge of sanity, when he can’t take anymore loneliness, he will release the nine-tails to die, and kill us as a bonus before dying. Once the nine tails is out of the seal, I’ll control and subdue it long enough to get the sage statue to absorb it. Then leave the jinchuriki’s corpse in front of konoha” Madara said coldly. 

“If that does not work?” asked Pein. Madara chuckled. “He’ll pull the seal, I’ll make sure of it.” - -

< > < > < >

\- - A crow sat atop a small crevice, looking down at the room with the Uzumaki in it, watching as pein disappeared and Madara walked out of the room. It craned his head to a side blinking it’s red eyes and looking around the room recently used by madara and pein, minutes before. It let out a caw and ruffled it‘s feathers, before jumping into the air. The crow stretched its wings and began to morphing and expanding, until Itachi Uchiha landed next to the unconscious blond. 

The Uchiha had been thinking about what the nine-tails had inadvertently mentioned. He would find out what is was the fox knew. After hearing the conversation, Itachi was sure Madara’s plan would not work, if the jinchuriki couldn’t release the fox, not while his own seal blocked and hid the original seal……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Until the next time. ; )


	3. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Naruto be found and rescued this time? Sakura shows her true colors. And a sweetheart Hinata is not so fragile.

\- -Iruka fidgeted where he sat, by the window sill, his eyes locked on the sky above, hoping to see a messenger bird coming. He, Kakashi, and lady Tsunade were waiting on news from the tracking/rescue team. Kakashi stood by the other window across from him. 

“I can summon you when a message arrives. You can go grade papers or do something to take your mind of this for a bit.” said Tsunade. “I want to be here when it arrives, besides I wont be able to do much of anything, with how anxious I‘m feeling.” replied Iruka. The hokage nodded in understanding. She was trying to do paperwork just to get her mind focused on something. 

Tsunade had had a hard time finding shinobi that were not injured or on other missions, that didn’t outright scowl at the prospect of being sent to locate and recover the nine-tails jinchuriki. Most of them were the older shinobi who thought of naruto as the demon itself, and were happy knowing the konoha jinchuriki was not in their village anymore. 

Unfortunate for them, those shinobi were going to get assigned the more unsavory missions. With so few shinobi left to chose from, there weren’t to many to trust and bring Naruto back safely , if at all. Tsunade just hoped nothing went wrong on the mission. Who knows when she would get another chance to find Naruto and return him home. 

Iruka stood up abruptly and started pacing. He was to anxious to stay still, that he didn’t notice every time he neared Kakashi, the sharingan user eyed him carefully. Almost as if the teacher was going to lash out at him again, seeing as the stressed teacher looked ready to snap at any moment.

Kakashi didn’t want to be the one to face Iruka’s wrath again. His rib was still healing from when the chunnin teacher had broken it. The usually soft spoken chunnin had screamed and ranted at him while throwing various things, after Kakashi first told him that Naruto was missing and possibly dead… a day after finding the blood soaked orange tracksuit jacket.

Among the things thrown was a wooden kunai used for training academy students. Unfortunately for Kakashi, he wasn’t able to move away in time and dodge it, the rounded point had hit his rib directly. he heard a snap and felt the pain bloom the same second. He shushined out of there before anything worse could happen to him, had the kunai been real with a pointy sharp tip, he’d be in the hospital….or morgue. 

Kakashi blinked and looked at Iruka. The teacher was getting impatient as he looked out the window again, to see if he saw something winged in the sky. “When are we going to get a message? Shouldn’t they have found his location by now?” asked a stressed out Iruka. 

Tsunade paused in her paperwork to look over at the chunnin teacher. “Give them time Iruka. We don’t know how long it will take for the team to find the   
location, or if Naruto is even there. So many things could go wrong in any mission. You just have to keep waiting till we get a message” said hokage, turning back to the paperwork and continued reading over some documents on her desk. 

Iruka turned his head to look over his shoulder at the hokage, with an unreadable look on his face. “It’s been over two weeks since naruto went missing. It’s the not knowing if he’s alive or dead, that’s eating me up. I want him to be found alive and brought back.” said Iruka sadly, took a deep breath to try to contain his emotions. “He’ll be thirteen in a few days.” The teacher shook his head. “Naruto should be here eating bowl after bowl of ramen. Run around and train, laugh with his friends, or play tricks on people. Instead, he’s missing. He should not have been sent on that mission without someone more experienced. Three young genins and a newly ranked chunnin should not have been sent without a more experienced shinobi!” lamented Iruka.

Tsunade sighed in exasperation, ‘Here we go again’ she thought. “I told you already, Iruka. After the invasion, I had no one to spare, every jounin was needed here just in case we were attacked again. There was no one else to retrieve a runaway genin……”

“I could have gone with those boys. I might be just a teacher, but I was also in a team once. I am also an experienced chunnin who has gone on many missions with my team in the past.” ranted the academy teacher, repeating the same argument, that if he were there, Naruto would of come home with him. His intense eye lock with the hokage was interrupted when Kakashi coughed to get their attention, and faced Iruka.

“You would have been hurt along with the others, or worse. Each genin used their special abilities to survive their fight. You would never have survived Chogi, Neji, or Lee’s opponent. You never would of left either boys to fight alone. Kiba’s and Shikamaru’s opponent would have injured you severely, if not fatally. And there was no way to know if you being there would of helped Naruto against Sasuke or hindered him.” Iruka stood his ground and glared. 

Kakashi had heard the argument between Tsunade and Iruka before, and felt he needed to give his opinion. Despite the many times Iruka told Tsunade how his presence would of made a difference, Kakashi knew the outcome would have been the same, except Iruka would most likely have died on that mission. 

Iruka opened his mouth to counter Kakashi‘s theory. Before he could speak, there was a knock on the door. “Enter” said Tsunade gruffly, glad that whoever was on the other side, was enough of a distraction to make Iruka forget what he was going to say. Sakura opened the door and came in with a big hopeful look of her face. “Ah sakura, what is it you want to see me for?”

The pinkette walked in and looked from Kakashi to Iruka, then to the hokage. “Um, I was hoping you have news about Sasuke-kun? If anyone found his location? Or if there is a search team out there currently looking for him.” asked the pinkette. Lady Tsunade felt kind of bad for the poor girl and her extreme crush on the littlest uchiha. 

Tsunade straightened in her chair and nodded once. She had some news, and hoped it would be enough for the genin. “Well, he’s alive. As far as I know. I received a message informing me that Sasuke was alive and definitely under Orochimaru‘s rule. Because he left willingly, and we don’t have his location, I cant have ninja that are still needed in the village, go and search fruitlessly for him at this moment.” 

Sakura sucked in a harsh breath, and held her tears back. She expected to hear better news. She looked up and glanced at her sensei and former sensei with misty eyes. “I thought you had found him. I saw Kakashi and Iruka sensei come to the tower and thought there might have been news on Sasuke-kun. That’s why I came to ask you.” she explained in a quivering voice. Iruka and the hokage were giving her pitying looks, which she didn’t like at all. ‘poor girl’ thought the hokage and Iruka.

“I’m sorry, but that’s all the information we have on Sasuke. Kakashi and Iruka are here because, we actually have a lead on Naruto. I received word of his possible location, and sent a tracking and retrieval team to hopefully locate and recover Naruto. We’re waiting for a message from the team saying they have him. Soon we’ll find out if we found that loudmouth brat teammate of yours.” Tsunade smiled softly, thinking that the news of her teammate found would make sakura feel at least a tiny bit better.

It didn’t make sakura feel better at all. In fact, she felt the opposite. It took everything in her to stop herself from scoffing. Her fists clenched at her sides, while she gave the hokage a strained smile. “G-great, cant wait, to um, see him” said the pinkette through her teeth, with fake enthusiasm. She gave strained fake laugh. Not that anyone believed her, with how they looked at her with frowns. She turned abruptly and walked out the door. 

Kakashi was a bit surprised by Sakura’s lack of care for Naruto. It was no secret that she was always harsh and mean towards the boy, but never heartless. It unsettled him. 

He wasn’t the only one to think that way. “Did I really witness that or did it look like she didn’t even care if Naruto might be found. She looked more upset if I were to guess. I knew I should have done something at the academy. Her crush on Sasuke and violence towards mostly Naruto was extreme. Now it seems to numb her to everything else non Sasuke related” said Iruka in disappointment. He shook his head and sighed, while Tsunade nodded. 

“That girl has a one track mind. It might be a problem for the boy, when we bring him back to konoha, and not Sasuke. She might take it out on the poor brat. We should keep her busy. A mission or a few easy D ranks with another team, can probably take her mind off Sasuke, at least for a while. And she could make friends with the team she‘ll be temporarily helping.” said tsunade. Both Iruka and Kakashi thought it was wishful thinking on Tsunade‘s behalf. - -

< > < > < >

\- - Itachi stopped outside the jinchuriki’s room, about to open the door to enter. He had food and water for the blond, since the last time food was placed in the room, was when he left the boy water in a bucket and two ration bars before he left. The Uchiha and his partner had been sent to konoha to gather information, and had been gone less then a week. They found out two of team seven‘s team was missing, the jinchuriki they had and the youngest uchiha. They didn’t know where the blond was, but the other had defected the same day. The hokage and Hatake were very invested in recovering their village jinchuriki.

In those few days, the Uzumaki boy had been forgotten. Zetsu and Madara had been coming and going from the hideout, leaving the teen alone. Not wanting the blond to escape, Madara had placed a highly dangerous seal on the fox container’s door. 

It was an electrifying seal. At some point the teen had tried to escape, and was fried like tempura. Itachi had found the blond splayed on the ground unconscious, in front of the door, still sporting healing burns on his body. That was an hour ago. 

Itachi opened the door, and had to brace himself at the sudden loud boom and strong shock wave reverberating through the entire hideout, dropping the water and putting away the food. The cave shook violently, dust and pebbles fell from the walls all around him. Kisame came running down the narrow hallway. He passed Itachi, , entered the room, grabbed the blond and slung him over his shoulder.

“The hideout’s been breached.” grunted Kisame. Itachi blinked slowly. “Konoha?” Kisame nodded with a scowl “most likely, let’s take the brat and leave, we‘ll find out on our way out.” he said. The two men made their way out of the cave, easily dispatching any konoha ninja that waited in the shadows for them, with his magenkyo sharingan. 

They made it out of the cave and jumped and up throught the trees. It wasn’t till it was dark, that they made it to an abandoned shack, where itachi summoned Pein, who had ordered them to take the jinchuriki to a hideout at the border of rain country. There the demon holder would stay, till Pein decided to move him to another hideout. - -  
< > < > < >

\- - Sakura was stomping towards the training field. She was upset and angry, beyond angry. “Stupid Naruto taking away valuable time and ninja that could be used to find an Uchiha who matters… why?! He’s not even important, just a clanless loser!. He always got in the way of me and my Sasuke kun when he was here!, and even now he’s getting in the way of having Sasuke returned to me!.” she kicked a rock in her path. She continued to stomp her to a field.

“It‘s not fair! They haven’t found any whereabouts about Sasuke-kun because they‘re to busy looking for that loser. They found Naruto, but nothing on Sasuke-kun? They aren’t trying hard enough!!!” screamed the pinkette in rage. So caught up in her own ranting and anger, Sakura bumped into someone Knocking them over.

“What the hell? Watch were your going pinky!” barked an angry voice. Sakura stopped abruptly and craned her neck to look behind her. Kiba was helping Hinata off the ground, from were she had fallen due to getting knocked down.

“You okay Hinata?” asked the Inuzuka in a soft gentle voice. The shy girl fidgeted, but nodded. She carefully removed the dust from her outfit and gave her teammate a soft thank you. Sakura seethed at the Hyuga girl, the lame girl with a crush on the loser. ‘what a pair’ she thought sardonically. 

She scowled at the Inuzuka. “Mind your own business, dog boy” Kiba growled and turned his attention to the other girl. “You’re in our field, you made it my business, when you ran into hinata” when hinata’s soft voice cut in, kiba closed his mouth, and let the shy girl speak.

“…Um………” hinata bit her lip, while her fingers fidgeted. She looked shyly at a glaring pinkette. “I-Is it true…t-they found N-Naruto? I o-overheard you speaking to y-yourself.” Sakura glared at the brunette with burning eyes, before giving hinata a cruel smirk.

“I didn’t say they found him alive.” Sakura took small satisfaction in seeing Hinata’s face crumble into grief. “All they have is a location. Could be false information…or it could be where he was hiding out, like the coward he was…or” sakura shrugged a shoulder, ”where his corpse is rotting.” the pinkette reveled in seeing the Hyuga heiress with a look of anguish. ‘Now the little princess is feeling as sad as I feel, not having Sasuke-kun with me.’ she thought cruelly. Seeing a tear slid down the side of a pale cheek, made sakura feel better.

“Naruto is n-not dead or a coward. He is kindhearted, strong and brave.” said Hinata. She took a deep breath, and held her head up to stare back at Haruno, clutching her shirt, just over her heart. She truly believed Naruto is all those things, and that he was alive. She barely stuttered and even raised her voice to say what she felt was the truth.

“They’re looking for Naruto, because he did not betray the village, like Uchiha Sasuke did. S-searching for a loyal shinobi is much more important then looking for a traitor.” added the Hyuga, locking eyes, to furious green ones. 

Pale eyes widened in shock, as Sakura launched herself at the hyuga, throwing her to the ground. “He’s not a traitor! How dare you say he’s a traitor!” yelled the pinkette hysterically. Her hands were slapping and hitting any part of Hinata, while the heiress had her hands up in self-defense. Sakura was pulling on her hair and slamming her head on the ground, as Hinata screamed out in pain. “Naruto is a coward and a loser crybaby, Sasuke-kun will always be better than that nobody!!” Spat the pinkette. 

Kiba and Shino ran to the two females to try pull Sakura off of their teammate. They stopped in their tracks when they heard Hinata scream in anger, then buck the pinkette of her. They stood staring in shock as Hinata grabbed Sakura’s pink hair then bitch-slapped Haruno as hard as she could, with a chakra infused hand, busting the pinkette’s lip open like a piñata.

Before it escalated, Kiba grabbed his teammate, and held her struggling form. He had acted just in time too, as he noticed that sweet little hinata, was going to use a juken move on sakura’s face. Shino was left to restrain the dizzy pinkette. His bugs crawled quickly over sakura covering her body, and trapping her arms to her sides. She began to shriek in fear and disgust seeing bugs crawl all over her, and not being able to move.

“Oh gawd. Bugs! Get em’ off! Get them off me! Get them off me!!!!!”. - - 

< > < > < >

\- - The whole fight attracted the attention of a few shinobi that took them to the hokage‘s office. That’s how Sakura and Hinata currently found themselves standing in front of Tsunade’s desk. When they were brought to her office, The Hokage had told Iruka and Kakashi she would inform when she got any message, but she needed deal with the girls in private, before they both left. 

The hyuuga was flushing in embracement over the situation, her head was still reeling remembering the words sakura said about Naruto. Kiba had his hand on his teammate’s shoulder to show support patted her matted hair in comfort, while glaring at the pinkette holding a cloth to her busted bloody lip.

“So what happened? And why were two of my genin cat-fighting in a training field?” asked tsunade, her eyebrow up in question. Kiba decided to speak for his teammate. 

“We were in ‘our’ training field when Sakura came stomping by, screaming and raving like a loon. She bumped into hinata, knocking her down without even saying sorry. So I called her on it.” he said gruffly, side eyeing the pinkette with disdain. “I guess Hinata heard what Sakura was saying and asked her a question. All she asked was if they had really found Naruto or not. Pinky over here-” kiba gestured with his head towards Sakura. 

“-said cruel things to hurt Hinata on purpose. Said naruto was a coward and shit, for running and hiding, and that he was probably dead and rotting. Hinata didn’t believe it and defended Naruto, and called that bastard Sasuke a traitor.” The heiress starts to tear up and Kiba hugs her to his chest.

“He’s Not a traitor” hissed the pinkette. Kiba ignores her. “See, she’s crazy. Whatever. Well the next thing I know, Haruno is screaming like a banshee and jumps on Hinata. She went crazy wailing on hinata like that.” Kiba growls out.

“Screaming shit like; Sasuke was the best and Naruto was a loser. Hinata must of not liked what she said cause she threw Sakura off and slapped the hell out her and busted her lip. Had to hold Hinata back before she slapped her a second time and probably knock all of pinky’s teeth out.” finished Kiba sounding proud of his teammate.

“She insulted Sasuke-kun!! Called him a traitor! That’s a lie! A Lie! He. is. not. a traitor” yelled sakura.

Hinata shook her head in Kiba’s chest. “You Insulted Naruto worse. You s-said Naruto was hiding b-because he was a l-loser and a c-coward…a a nobody and that he was d-dead” Cried the Hyuga into her teammates chest. 

Tsunade sighed tiredly and rubbed her temples. She Knew Sakura‘s crush would be a bit of a problem, but this was more of an obsession. A violent one at that. “Okay. I heard enough. Kiba take Hinata home.” she announced. He and Shino, who was off to the side, left the office to walk their teammate home.

Tsunade turned to Sakura, who was glaring daggers at the retreating trio. “Her obsession with the Uchiha is going to cause more problems with others, who think of the uchiha as a traitor, if I don’t do something” thought the hokage. 

“Sakura.” called out the hokage to get Haruno’s attention. She turned and looked unapologetically at Tsunade. “Sakura, for instigating the fight, you’ll be working off your rage, you’ll be doing the worst of the worst in D-rank missions for two weeks by yourself.” said the Hokage. 

Sakura gawked in shock. “What! Nooo! Why am I being punished and not that goody goody Hinata, She hit me too!?” screeched the genin, affronted. “Because, you started that fight. You attacked someone for saying Sasuke is a traitor. You’re going to be hearing a lot of people calling the Uchiha a traitor, and I don’t want to hear that you attacked each and every one of them, or I’ll put you on lockdown in a heartbeat. Do you understand?” asked Tsunade in a firm voice. 

Sakura grit her teeth and balled her fist up. “Do you understand, Sakura?” Tsunade repeated her question. With a forced nod sakura said yes. And tsunade dismissed her from the office. - -

< > < > < >

\- - It had been two days and Tsunade hadn’t received any message from the track and rescue team and summoned Kakashi to her office. He arrived less than an hour late. “How gracious of you to arrive 50 minutes late, instead of 3hrs. late.” Kakashi shrugged. “figured it might be important.“ he answered cheekily. 

“Right then, I have an assignment for you. There has been no news on the team sent to find Naruto. I need you to go and find out what happened.” she handed kakashi a scroll with the location the team had gone to. “That was their last known location, you will have to track their steps from their, be discreet, I don’t want the council or Danzo finding out about this yet.” Taking the scroll, he tucked it in to his pouch. “Hai, Lady Tsunade.” replied Kakashi as he disappeared with gust of wind. - -

< > < > < >

\- - Naruto groaned, his body hurt and he was being jostled, making his stomach hurt because he was hungry. He also felt weak and tired and hadn’t been fed in days, not since the he woke up to a bucket of water and two ration bars. After that, no one came to feed him. And when he tried to escape he got electrified and knocked out. Kyuubi said he kept him from dying. He had been unconscious since then. 

Naruto groaned again when he felt cold air stinging his sensitive face, while feeling his stomach drop as if he was freefalling. And now freezing cold water was hitting his face, but he couldn’t move his head to avoid the wind and rain that hit his face. Luckily he blissfully passed out moments later.

He woke up in front of the kyuubi cage, as he always did, since being kidnapped. “Were on the move again.” said the kyuubi as soon as Naruto sat up. The teen blinked. “huh?” kyuubi growled softly. “You blond airhead, haven’t you felt it?”. “Oh, Is that why I felt air and water in my face, and like I was falling?” asked the blonde. 

The fox let out a huff of annoyance. “Yes. Your being carried by the uchiha this time, I can tell by the smell, the uchiha doesn‘t smell like fish. You might actually be fed, when you wake up. The bastard is the only one that feeds you. Guess he’s smarter than the rest, and knows that if you die I die with you, then there goes there chance to extract me.” Naruto just stared, he rested his head on both hands. 

He was homesick and hungry, and couldn’t stop thinking of how delicious the ramen at Teuchi’s tasted. The warm hearty broth, the thick noodles, tasty vegetables, and yummy fishcakes made him so much more hungry. Outside of his mind his stomach roared in hunger. “I hope they feed me ramen, I miss it so much. It used to always make my stomach aches go away when I ate it” whined the blond. 

“We’re not in konoha, with your human friends! You’re being starved! You’re not going to be fed ramen! You better hope they feed you at all!” roared the nine-tails. The Uzumaki had been whining or yelling since being captured, and it annoyed the fox.

“I know. I was trying not to think about that. I get sad and homesick every time I think I might not make it back home.” the blond sniffled a bit and wiped a tear from his eye. Kyuubi huffed again. The damned brat got to him again, making him, feel!. He huffed. “Who says we aren’t getting out of this. I haven’t given up yet. I’ll get us home. Don’t you forget that.” 

Naruto gave the fox a grin. ”Yeah, and when we get back to konoha, the first thing I’m going to do, is go to Ichiraku’s and eat six bowls of ramen, yeah! ”said the blond, no longer sad or sniffling. “Sure kid” groused the fox. - -

< > < > < >

\- - Kakashi returned to konoha three days after he left. He had a black scroll with the bodies of the deceased retrieval team. He stood in front of the hokage’s desk and handed her the scroll.

“Did you run into any problems?” asked Tsunade. “No. the hideout was abandoned. It’s probably from the second shinobi war. The team was already dead upon arrival, and everyone else was long gone when I arrived.” Said Kakashi.

Tsunade nodded. “I see. Anything else you might have found?” Kakashi stood straighter and coughed a bit. “My ninken found Naruto’s scent in one of the empty rooms. The scent didn’t reach beyond the room, but it does confirm that he was there. Whether he was there when the rescue team arrived, or not, I could not say. But Whoever was there, were strong enough to kill all the jounin we sent.” Tsunade nodded. 

It was good and bad news. On one hand there was confirmation that Naruto had been there and possibly alive, but the bad news was he was still out there missing. “If that is all, you can go. I suggest you learn to dodge, because I’m tasking you with informing Iruka.” Kakashi’s one eye widened. ‘Telling Iruka about Naruto is more dangerous than any A rank mission.’ thought kakashi as he left the hokage’s office. - -

< > < > < >

\- - Pein peered into the cell where the jinchuriki was in. He had ordered that the demon be brought to a hideout near rain village until the seal to block the genin’s scent was placed on the boy. The teen had woken up minutes before and was looking at a bucket with longing. He had gulped all the water down after inhaling the food Itachi left for him in seconds. The blonde’s stomach made gave another rumble, announcing that jinchuriki was still hungry. Pein slid the viewing hatch closed and walked away.  
.  
.


	4. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get more intense. There are going to be moments of torture in this chapter, before the worst happens. Also, not all torture is purely physical. There are many ways to break someone. Psychological, Emotional, Physical, and Sexual. 
> 
> In this chapter it’s mostly psychological; as in solitude or solitary confinement, that messes with a person’s mental state of being. A person can start to hallucinate and hear things, talk to themselves or objects, and can be permanently mentally scarred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains cannon death, and psychological torture.

* * *

Naruto sat in the corner of his cell hugging his legs to his chest, laying his head sideways on the top of his knees. He was cold and really wanted to fall asleep. The cell was freezing, dark, damp….and lonely. Since being put in that cell, he hadn’t seen anyone, in what seemed like months. Not even the ones that kidnapped him. 

‘I wish this was a nightmare…and I was home’ thought naruto solemnly. Tears ran down his dirt smudged face. “Even if some of the villagers and kids talk down to me or bad about me to my face…… At least they’ll be talking to me’. thought Naruto miserably. 

“Sleep, I’ll feel better if I sleep” he said to himself and nodded as if to confirm his own words. But, he was so very hungry and that was a part of why he couldn’t sleep.

Food and water, if he was lucky to get either, was shoved through a small latched opening on the floor. It was also the only light source in the pitch black cell, a small sliver of light that came from the bottom of the latch. There was no light of day or even the twinkle of stars or moon light. He didn’t even know if it was day or night at the moment. Sometimes it didn’t matter. And sometimes it was a source of a big debate…with himself, if he was lucky he was asleep and arguing with the fox about that.

His stomach groaned in hunger and it reminded him again of how hungry he was. He tried to ignore it since he didn’t know when they were going to feed him again. 

Time passed really slow, and Naruto didn’t know how long he’d been held captive. A lot of the time he was asleep, and the fox would keep him asleep for a long as possible. Usually, after waking up in front of the fox‘s cage, he would be in such a solemn state of mind, he would go to the gate, specifically to look for the seal……to pull it, but, he could never find it every time he tried. 

After crying out his frustration, he would go and sit inside the cage with the fox. He spent that time in his mind, talking or just staying near the fox. Kurama would talk, argue or force him to reciprocate or convince him to ’train’ and ‘improve’ his taijutsu technique. Even it was only in his mind. Those days he forgot he was alone or imprisoned or sad. He was to busy with everything that the fox threw at him. He was annoyingly……content with that. 

He sometimes looked forward to being asleep. It wasn’t so bad to be ordered to do ’training’, well, when he didn’t get hung upside down by his legs until he gave in. He still preferred being around the grumpy fox. He wished those times lasted longer and he didn’t have to wake up. Being awake only brought loneliness and pain. 

Listless blue eyes stared ahead at nothing. It was quiet, except for that the sound of water drops hitting the floor every couple seconds. The noise got louder and louder the longer he stayed awake in his cell. There were times he couldn’t fall asleep because it was so quiet, it was a loud silence.

Shadows moved around the cell when there was no way a shadow could form in that type of blackness. He was sure that’s how his kidnappers were keeping an eye on him. He stuck his parched pale tongue out at it and turned away to look at another part of the cell. He stared and stared. Then noticed this side had the water drops that fell on the floor. He continued to look at spot that was probably getting wet, for a long while. 

It was so lonely, How long had it been since he was fell asleep?, two days. He hated not being able to talk to anyone, or even the Kyuubi, and that he actually missed talking to the fox. Still he couldn’t sleep. His stomached ached, and noises were getting louder.

Naruto got to his feet with some struggle, and shuffled towards the other end of the cell. The drop was coming from a small crack in the ceiling. “shut up” he muttered. The drops seemed to grow louder in noise, as if to mock him. Naruto frowned “Your to loud. I cant sleep. Shut up-Shut up…………please” said he blond pleadingly. He shuffled a step closer and got hit by a drop, and recoiled as if slapped.

Naruto looked as he had been hit by a friend. “You wet me.” he accused pointing a finger at the ceiling. The drop slid down his face and over his lip, licking it away on instinct. Blue eyes blinked slowly. The blond unsure, stood right under the water droplets path and opened his mouth. Drop after drop fell into his parched mouth, wetting his dry tongue and quenching his thirst. 

Naruto stood under the water until it stopped dripping. His stomach had also stopped growling. With both noises gone and his stomach not in pain, the teen went back to his thin ratty blanket he was sitting on, that Sasuke’s brother had wrapped around some stale food and a wooden flask of water.

He laid down and tried to ignore the haunting silence. Taking a shuttering breath, the blond settled on the blanket and closed his eyes. His breathing evened as sleep took over. Only to open his eyes and see giant orange eyes.

“Wanna try not going to the non-existent seal on the cage and come here for a change.” gruffed the fox. A small watery smile slowly formed on the blond’s gaunt face. His shoulders shook a bit as he nodded. He started walking towards the nine tails, trying to wipe his eyes before he got to the demon‘s side.

< > < > < >

In a village near sound, Jaraiya was following a lead on Orochimaru. The sannin had two possibilities on who could have taken or killed Naruto. A group he barely knew anything about, if not for his informant, and his former team partner. His suspicion had gravitated more so to the snake, considering he attacked Konoha and lured the young uchiha with power. He’s already tried to kill Naruto when they found Tsunade, seeing the raw power naruto could posses and he couldn’t control the blond. 

He’d bet his former teammate either took him for experimental purposes, or killed him before he could get to Sasuke. Jaraiya had already sent word to Tsunade that he was on Orochimaru’s heels to find any information on Naruto. He would also be sending any information on Sasuke he found. 

A loud bird cry caught the white haired ninja’s attention. Looking up he saw a black bird land above him on a small branch, something held in its sharp beak. It opened his mouth to let a small scroll land at jaraiya’s feet. The bird let out a sharp cry and flew off. It was a message from his informant. It must have been another small lead. The last one he got, the rescue team was decimated, and failed to retrieve Naruto, nearly three weeks ago. It pained him to know that Minato’s son had been dead before reaching his birthday or had spent it being a prisoner.

The sannin’s face turned serious immediately. Opening the scroll, he read the contents. It was the name of a village and a picture of a red cloud. Jaraiya closed the scroll and stood. ‘Damm, it’s not Orochimaru. Can’t send another team into the unknown, with little info on the enemies abilities and/or weaknesses. Can’t wait to gather info and send for a team, I have to go and get the kid back myself.’ he muttered to himself. 

He would be sending Tsunade a message once he got there. “She might send a team herself, whether I need them or not. If it is the rogue group that had a great interest in the jinchurikis, maybe extra ninja to aid me would be beneficial. It’s potentially dangerous to go in blind and alone, but there’s no other choice. Time is crucial. At least with Orochimaru, I know what I’m dealing with.” continued the sannin. then left.

He never noticed the eyes staring at his form from the shadows. 

< > < > < >

“Interesssting” a creepy smile appeared the man’s pale face. 

“We should send your ‘master’ a message about Jaraiya’s impending arrival. If we are lucky, one of the thorns on our side will be permanently removed”  
Said Orochimaru.

Kabuto smirked. “Have them take each other out for us”

“Exactly” replied Orochimaru, then waved his hand in dismissal.

Kabuto walked out after Orochimaru waved his hand at him to do as told. Purple rimmed golden eyes turned towards the approaching foot steps. Sasuke Uchiha emerged from the shadows, narrowed eyes trained on the sannin. 

“Ah Sasuke, your on time for your training. Or would you rather hear something rather interesting I just found out?” asked the sannin.

“I don’t want to hear stupid gossip. Train me.” said the uchiha. Orochimaru gave a condescending smile. “Oh? What if I said it had to do with your former little team mate, the blond one.” sasuke did not say a word.

“It seems the group your brother is in, managed to capture him.” the sannin gave a creepy knowing smile at the Uchiha.

“I. don’t. care… You promised to train me so I can defeat Itachi. So train. me.” hissed a scowling Sasuke.

“Very well. Let’s train, shall we.” 

< > < > < >

Sakura was so happy. Two days ago, Tsunade had summoned her and said that the sannin himself was on Orochimaru’s tail and soon there would be information on both her teammates. She could care less about Naruto, but to know soon she would get to hear the info and knowing a search team would be sent as soon as possible. That is what made Sakura extremely happy.

Tsunade had promised to tell her when and if the search team had found Sasuke-kun. She decided to go then, to buy a really pretty dress to wear, for when her Sasuke was returned. He couldn’t see her in her everyday ninja clothes his first day back. 

< > < > < >

“Why are we glorified babysitters to a locked up demon holder? It doesn’t even know were here. Why cant that damm Uchiha and his pet shark baby-sit the nine-tails runt.” complained deidara loudly. “Unfortunately for us, the Uchiha and his ’pet shark’ are on a mission. We were already here relaying the information my spy sent me. Leader ordered us to prevent the jinchuriki from being rescued. If you have a problem, complain to the leader” groused the puppeteer.

Deidara glared at his partner. “Yeah, No.” he snorted. “If that wasn’t bad enough, I cant even try out new art techniques. The water drowns it out” growled deidara. “Art” muttered Sasori with a condescending chuckle. Deidara growled slightly at the puppeteer. “Yes ’art’. more so then playing with dolls on strings. I’ll show you. I’ll just have to figure out how to make my art waterproof and still look amazing in the rain” mumbled the blond while deep in thought. 

”And reveal our location?” growled Sasori. Deidara scowled with a huff. “I wonder if you would survive after the leader finds out you compromised the jinchuriki’s location.” said Sasori dully. Deidara slumped with a scowl on his face. “ As soon as my spy sends me word that he is at the meet, you will go and retrieve what I need.” the blond perked up a bit at the chance to leave the gloomy rain soaked valley. 

* * *

Sasori’s spy had summoned him to the meet and Deidara had gone immediately. From a distance the puppet master could see signs of a battle approaching the hideout. 

As soon as deidara returned they would leave. But first the red head needed blood from the jinchuriki, and lots of it. He would get as much as could without killing the blond demon holder. It was time to wake the demon up. 

He had just the poison to get what he needed. If he gave him enough to kill a rat, the boy will survive. The poison caused a person extreme pain as it caused them to bleed out through every orifice in his body, after convulsing and retching out blood first. 

< > < > < >

Jaraiya was coughing up blood. He thought over everything he learned. The orphaned kids he trained in his past were the ones behind the Akatsuki, and also had Naruto. He was almost inside the underground hideout the blond was held in, before Pein’s six paths attacked and pinned him down. 

The sannin’s breathing was getting slower and slower. There was no way to he could send Tsunade a last message with his hands and arms held to the ground, 3 large swords piercing through him to the ground on each arm, and countless more down his back and legs. He reached with his free fingers towards the blown out opening he made before coughing more blood and a name as his last word.

“Na ru t to”

< > < > < >

Sasori put the body in the cell over the blood pooled on the ground and splattered all over. The body was just as the specifications he gave kabuto. Age range around 12, tan, blue eyes, blond hair, male. Deep wounds covered the entire body and face and three deep gory gashes were carved on each cheek, the face was practically unrecognizable. 

The puppeteer left the cell quickly, hearing the battle coming closer. Deidara was waiting for him on a clay bird, the unconscious jinchuriki hidden in it‘s mouth. As soon as he was on the bird, they flew off towards another hideout. 

< > < > < >

Kakashi was coming back from a solo mission, when he see’s Iruka heading right for him. The man had tears flowing down his eyes, and he looked like he was put through the ringer. 

The punch he received from Iruka came out of nowhere. It wasn’t particularly hard, just enough to make his jaw ache a bit. Kakashi caught the other’s hand before it could hit him again. Then caught Iruka’s other hand as well. “Enough. What happened? why are you attacking me?”

The academy teacher yanked both his hands back and started sobbing. “The search team was ambushed when they arrived, like they knew a search team was coming. Two ambu survived and discovered the body of the sannin Jaraiya. Inside they searched the hideout and found a cell…” More tears fell down Iruka’s cheeks. “They found Naruto dead in a pool of his own blood. They tortured him before killing him! How could they do something like that to a kid!” cried out the teacher hysterically.

Kakashi’s blood ran cold. Before his mission, he knew there was another lead on naruto’s whereabouts, and he finished the mission early hoping to be back in time to see Naruto returned to konoha safely. Hearing that he was dead was not what he expected to hear upon his return.

Iruka punched kakashi’s chest as he sobbed. “Where were you when Naruto was taken? Why couldn’t you get there faster! Maybe Naruto would still be here if you were there! Now he’s dead!… He’s…gone.” the sharingan user pulled the chunnin teacher into a hug to comfort the man and avoid being hit. ‘Sorry Minato sensei, I failed to keep Naruto safe’ thought kakashi mournfully as Iruka continued to cry on his chest. 

* * *


	5. Seed of doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Kakashi do now that he believes Naruto is alive? Will they find him? Is Naruto out of hope?

* * *

Kakashi’s sharingan looked over the body in the morgue before they pulled the sheet up. He had asked Tsunade for permission to see Naruto’s body for himself. He was convinced it wasn’t his student. And now looking at the body he was positive it wasn’t Naruto. The body was too small, the hair was off in color, and the only way distinguish the body from a fake was carved over, in the wrong angle. He knew Naruto was still alive out there, and still being held captive.

< >

The Hokage held her forehead in her hand. She snapped her head when she felt a chakra suddenly in her office and saw Kakashi standing in front of her desk. “Tsunade, that is not Naruto in the morgue. I’m convinced whoever has him, still has him. They gave us a fake so we could stop looking for him. Send me to where they found him. I’ll have my dogs track his scent.” 

Tsunade shook her head, her eyes were red rimmed and she looked as bad as Iruka did. “Look kakashi, I can’t just send you on a wild goose chase, because your gut feeling says naruto is not dead. We have a body and we found him where we were told he’d be at. I wish it weren’t him, but the body had the…… necklace I gave Naruto.” The hokage took a deep breath, she clenched her fist and eyes trying to not tear up at the thought of another life getting cursed by the necklace, and continued. “You have to stop denying it and face the facts. Naruto is dead and he’s not coming back.” the hokage took a shot of sake that was on her desk, before continuing.

“We’re all feeling like this is a bad dream. My former teammate and friend is dead and I can’t…” a few tears managed to escape her eyes, sliding down Tsunade’s face. “I can’t deal with this right now. I have to arrange a funeral for two people.” said the hokage with a ragged voice full of grief and sorrow. 

“Lady Tsunade, don’t do a funeral for Naruto. Even If you don’t believe me. Give me time to prove to you that he is alive.” Tsunade shook her head once to deny the jounin, only to be interrupted. “Please. Everything about the dead body is off don’t just burry his memory, when there is a chance, even a small one, that he is alive and still being held captive.” Pleaded the team seven leader. 

Kakashi waited for the Hokage‘s answer. No matter what she said, he would not argue or yell, but he wasn’t going to just forget and l et it go. If he had to, he would investigate in secret or while out on other missions. He will send his dogs on their own whenever he could, but he will not give up. Naruto was alive and he was going to prove it somehow. 

“I don’t know why I‘m allowing you to continue to be blinded by denial, but… you have 4 months. That is all I will give you. It‘s an old law that allows someone to counter a proven death. If you don’t have any proof in four months, we will have a burial the very morning of the fourth month. Kakashi let out a silent breath he had held in. “Hai, Hokage-sama. Thank you” he replied. The sharingan user bowed in respect. “Sorry for you loss lady hokage.” he said before shushined away. 

Tsunade let out a chocked sob. She was supposed to get ready for the funeral and write a eulogy for her long time friend and team member. “It was not your time to die, my friend. If I find out Orochimaru or the Uchiha were the cause of your death, I swear I will see them suffer for it. I promise you my friend.” she said out loud. Tsunade poured another shot of sake and downed the drink.

< >

Iruka blinked once trying to digest what he heard. Kakashi had come to him and told him that he believed the body in the morgue was not Naruto, and that the real blonde was alive somewhere, and still being held captive. He had four months to prove the dead body was a ruse. 

Kakashi had found him in his former student’s apartment carefully folding all of the blond’s clothes, with care. He was hugging the goggles Naruto used to use, to his chest, tears flowing freely down his face. It was then that Kakashi had arrived.

At first he wanted to beat on the man for making a cruel joke like that, but Kakashi had a completely serious look on his face. He believes the other that Naruto wasn’t dead, it kept him grounded. So he sat and listened to all Kakashi had discovered. He promised he would continue to look whenever he could and not give up until he had proof Naruto was alive.

The thought of his former uzumaki student returning to him alive was too good to be true, but he would believe wholeheartedly that he would see Naruto once again. The academy teacher also felt deep down, that Naruto was too stubborn to die. All the same, he was overcome with joy and hope that he hugged the jounin in joy. Kakashi patted the teacher’s back awkwardly and laughed lightly. 

“Okay, Okay. I know I’m irresistible, but I only like you as friend” Said Kakashi with humor. A scandalized Iruka let go of other and punched him in the gut. Kakashi doubled over with a groan. “Stop being an ass, Hatake” chided the chunnin.

“I think I liked it better when you hugged me” kakashi rubbed his tender stomach, as he straightened up. “Ma, Iruka. So mean.” The teacher snorted at the other and crossed his arms. “When you say crass things like that, it makes me want to throttle you.” growled the irritated chunnin. He still had to pack up Naruto’s belongings and take them to his home. He would keep them safe for Naruto until he returned.

< >

All the ninja not in the middle of a mission were at Jaryah’s funeral. The gates were closed temporarily, so some of the guards could attend. Everyone was mourning the passing of one of the two still respected sannin. 

Tsunade had just finished her eulogy and stood with her head down in mourning. It was a sad couple of weeks for Konoha. First they loose their beloved third hokage and get invaded simultaneous. Then the last Uchiha turns traitor and leaves taking the jinchuriki with him, and now they lose the toad sannin. 

<> <> <>

Itachi looks up as a giant bird flies in a circle. Deidara has yet to land and deliver the jinchuriki. He has the teen in the bird’s claws. The blond clearly in pain even if he is barely conscious, it was obvious. The bomber continued fly around above them, skimming through tree tops and branches and all its foliage, while the jinchuriki was getting battered by those same trees.

“I aint waiting all day for the dumb blond to drop off the fucking brat. Can’t you just crash him Itachi? I swear if he takes any longer I‘m going to peel that scowl off his face with samehada?” gruffed his partner. The Uchiha had been looking for a chance to get the jinchuriki without him falling to his death from such a height. “Wait” he murmured a response.

The moment never came as deidara just swooped down low enough and dropped the teen, letting him slide, tumble and roll to a bloody stop. Just as the bird was ascending, Itachi threw a few shuriken to fast to be seen at the birds wings, watching in amusement, as the clay bird faltered in flight before twisting in the air and making a nose-dive for the nearest tree. Sasori had flown his bird close enough for deidara to jump on and avoid crashing. It had the blond bomber shouting faint profanities to the Uchiha as both men flew away.

Kisame began to laugh loudly, at the bomber’s expense. He didn’t even bother to go check on the jinchuriki, since his partner would do it. Itachi found the teen unconscious, sporting various gashes and cuts all over. He looked skinnier and bloodier since he took the blond to the border of rain. ‘If they kept starving the boy, he’ll definitely die‘. Thought the Uchiha. Itachi picked up the teen and carried him into the new hideout. It was too bad for the demon holder that Jaryah had died, since there would be no quick rescue from konoha at the moment. He was the last of Itachi’s informants that died. He had to ensure that Naruto was going to be difficult if not impossible to have the kyuubi extracted, even if it meant letting the blond and the nine-tails die. 

Itachi was determined to make sure none of Madara’s plans succeeded, himself. He put Naruto in a makeshift cell and crouched over the teen’s unconscious form. He scrutinized whether he should let him escape, and be exposed as a spy. Let everything play out to the end and uncover any other plans, or kill the teen, relieve it of his suffering and getting rid of the fox. 

The uchiha thought quickly before his partner arrived. The latter would only delay the situation. Eventually the nine-tails will reform and be captured, and with his illness, he might not be there to stop Madara if and when that happens. So he won’t end the boy’s suffering in death.

If he lets the blond go now, he will be exposed and risk his own plans getting ruined. Jaryah was the jinchuriki’s best chance. With the sannin dead, he would have to find clever ways to leave clues for any search parties. Which meant, that he would have to let Madara’s plan play out and ruin those plans along the way. The blonde had dismal future ahead of him. If he could survive, he might get rescued and freed….if the village is still searching for him. For now he would keep the jinchuriki alive by giving him water and something edible.

<> <> <>

Naruto sat near the fox with a scowl on his face. “I was dangled in the air like a cat toy or something! I swear when I get out of here, I’m gonna beat the tar out of that girly looking guy. And I’m going to use that ugly fat puppet……thing as a target dummy when I get home. He made poisoned me and made me hurt all over and throw up all the water I drank.” 

Naruto frowned then slumped. “Kurama? Will I escape from here?” whispered the blond. He thought he was going to die when he was being carried like that by the blond ditz. At least with the teme’s brother and his partner, he wasn’t dragged on the ground. Thank small miracles. He was not sure if he would survive long enough to be rescued, and it scared him.

His thoughts were cut short when he was propelled forward and onto his face by a strong, hot gust of wind. “Oww…Hey! Kurama! Don’t bully me when I’m not looking.” whined the blond with a frowny pout. 

The fox snorted. “Then pay attention so you can see it coming, dummy. Don’t go losing hope now, or are you so fragile you can’t use this experience to toughen up. Get your stronger inner self stronger. Learn to control your chakra from within and perfect your control, and stop whining. We’ll get free then you can go and waste your time chasing that dam traitor uchiha…..when you find him, I’m going to eat his soul” Laughed the giant fox.

Naruto stood up and marched to the fox with a finger pointed at him. “I’m not fragile! And I wont let you eat sasuke’s soul. I’m going to get stronger just to stop you from eating anyone’s soul. I’m going to be awesome at that, watch me.” ranted the blonde and crossed his arms firmly across his chest. 

“Then get to it princess, start proving it” Naruto huffed and sat down cross-legged. “Just wait and see” griped the blond as he tried forming a tiny spot of chakra on his palm that fizzled out immediately. Huffing the blond tried again and again determined to prove to the fox he could do it……completely forgetting that he was still in the enemy’s hands and in a cell. His determination and righteous anger would keep him busy for hours, until he woke up again.

<> <> <>

Tsunade had let Kakashi pick out a small ambu team that would be leaving the village and looking for clues on anything that will clue them in to Naruto’s location. On his off time Kakashi will search with the team. Iruka requested to join Kakashi, but she denied him. Which resulted in an angry rant, thankfully Kakashi had agreed with her and calmed the teacher down, enough to explain he still had classes and kids that depended on him at the academy. As if that wasn’t stressful enough, two of her kunoichi were brawling again. Which is how a Haruno Sakura and Hyuga Hinata were standing in her office again, along with the Nara boy.

The hokage pinched the bridge of your nose. “Why are two back in my office?” she asked tiredly. Sakura huffed crossed her arms and put her back to Hinata. 

“Little miss goodie two shoes attacked me. Punish her. I was just defending myself.” said Sakura. Hinata glared at the pinkette. “She shouldered into me hard, and then insulted Naruto again.” Hinata’s face softened to a solemn look. “She said it was Naruto’s fault that Jaryah died. That is was better if Naruto was dead, No one else would die, looking for him. I told her to stop spreading lies because she was just bitter that the uchiha was still considered a traitor and Naruto wasn’t. It escalated after that” said the hyuga heiress.

Tsunade looked at a bored looking Shikamaru. “And why are you here?” She asked. Shikamaru sighed out a barely audible ‘girls are so troublesome’ before looking at the Hokage. “I separated them and shut them up with my shadow jutsu and had lee explain the power of youth to them. The jounin who came to pick them up, thought I was torturing them.” shrugged Shikamaru nonchalantly as he finished his story. 

The blond hokage stared at new chunnin without blinking. She didn’t know whether to laugh and cry, give him a punishment for clearly torturing both girls, or give Ibiki a new kid to train for T&I. She snorted and shook her head. “I’m not going to punish any of you this time, but I will warn you. I see any the two of you here for being in trouble again, I will punish you.” said Tsunade as she pointed at both girls. “Now al of you, get out of my office before I throw you out personally” Barked the hokage. All three teens ran out as fast as they could, Not wanting to piss off the woman more than she was already.

<> <> <>

Itachi was in front of a wary looking blond jinchuriki. Zetsu had been to see the blond a day before and noticed the teen looked less like death than the last time. The genin even glared defiantly at the other. Pein had contacted them and ordered them to torture the demon holder in hopes that it would force the jinchuriki to release the nine-tails faster.

He stared into blue eyes and turned on his sharingan. And didn’t notice as Zetsu appeared from the ground to observe. He was soon in the boy’s mindscape. He found the boy looking at the fox in surprise. Even in the boys own mind, he was wasting away. Using his sharingan, he paralyzed the boy in his own mind. Itachi walked to the teen and laid him down to look at the seal in his stomach. He was determined to find a way to block any sharingan but his own from entering the blond’s mindscape. 

Looking over the seal, the Uchiha realized he could possibly block another sharingan from entering the jinchuriki’s mind, but it would take some time and little by little if he did it from within the teens mind. If he completed it in one go, it would take hours or even days to complete, and the jinchuriki’s brain would most likely shut down and kill him instantly. Kneeling down Itachi used his own chakra to begin on the seal.

Outside the teen’s mindscape, the blond’s body twitched every so often. “Look at that, that’s the first time I seen anyone twitch while in Itachi’s tsukuyomi. He must be doing a number on the kid. Zetsu, who stood near the door to observe, nodded. “Leader will be quite pleased.” said white Zetsu “You might not even be needed” said dark zetsu as disappeared back into the ground. Kisame snorted and kept watch as Itachi tortured the teen in his mind.

It took Itachi less than an hour to finish the first session and let the boy rest. When he gained awareness, he wont even notice he was in his mind or under his genjutsu. His eyes opened and looked at the unconscious blond on the bare ground. Standing up casually, Itachi turned and walked past his partner and out of the cell. 

“Hey Itachi man, what about me” asked the shark nin. “He’ll be out for a while, lets go” Kisame huffed annoyed, Zetsu’s earlier comment popping up in his memory. He might not be needed at that moment, but later he would come back. He said nothing as he closed the door to the cell and left the jinchuriki in his cell. He would have his time to make the kid wish he were dead. 

*******

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. Sorry about any typos or misspellings. sometimes i read through it to check but a few little buggers get passed me.
> 
> I might add more tags later.


End file.
